


Before the End

by Legorieal (orphan_account), MiddleEarthFan



Series: Before the End [1]
Category: Super Mario Galaxy, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Kíli/Tauriel, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle of Five Armies, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legorieal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is a little short for my liking</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil sat on his throne in depression.  He had no wife and heirs, in the misfortune of him being slain. He looked down at the platform beneath his feet and found a women looking up at him.

"Who are you, and why do you come without leave?" asked Thranduil.

"I am Rosalina of the Lumas" said the women.

"What brings you so far from your home?" asked Thranduil.

"I came in need of concerns that matter to you" said Rosalina. 

"And what may they be?" asked Thranduil.

"You wanted someone to help you" said Rosalina. Thranduil sat up and stared at her. 

"What assistance can you give me?" asked Thranduil. 

"I will do what you want me to" said Rosalina.

"Will you assist me with ruling?" asked Thranduil.

"If that is your request,  then I will assist you" said Rosalina.

...

A few months later Thranduil requested Rosalina to the throne room. 

"What do you need, my lord?" asked Rosalina. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic tonight, under the stars" requested Thranduil. 

"I accept your offer, my lord" said Rosalina with a bow.

That night Thranduil led Rosalina outside to the prepared picnic. There they ate and enjoyed the starlight.

"Rosalina...thank you for accepting my invitation for tonight" said Thranduil.

"It was no trouble at all,  my lord" said Rosalina. 

"I...I like you, Rosalina. You have helped me so much during these last few months" said Thranduil. Rosalina looked down.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Thranduil. 

"I didn't think you liked me" said Rosalina blushing.

"You are very beautiful,  and I am still without a wife" said Thranduil. 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" asked Rosalina.

"I am" said Thranduil as he kneeled down. "Rosalina, will you be my queen?"

"Yes" said Rosalina.

...

Months after the wedding,  news spread that the queen was expecting her first child. All were happy to see the king in those days. 

Months later, Rosalina gave birth to her son, Legolas. Thranduil was overjoyed to have a son and heir to the throne. All lived in peace for a long time, until long later did something go horribly wrong.

When Legolas was on the fullness of his years, and married to Tauriel with Sybella as his daughter. Rosalina sneaked away one night, the next morning Thranduil was ambushed by Orcs. They are turned to her, and sent her before the king.

"My lord, I didn't summon these Orcs to your halls.  I went to get fresh air, and they must have seen me" said Rosalina.

"I do not think you are telling the truth, and anything you say now will make your cause worse. You are banished from this world. Leave and never come back" said Thranduil. 

"I will leave you, but you shall regret it" said Rosalina, as she disappeared into the sky and never returned.

Sybella, Legolas and Tauriel stood in utter shock as Thranduil left the throne and went into his chambers. 

...

The next few weeks, Thranduil sat in his chambers and wept. They were all worried about him, but let him be during his morning. 

Eventually he came out of his chambers and sat on the throne again.

Soon after he received news that Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield were getting married,  and all were to come to Erebor immediately. 

...

When Thranduil, Legolas,  Tauriel and Sybella arrived at Erebor, The dwarves stared at them. One of them came up to them.

"Are you Thranduil?" asked the dwarf looking at Thranduil. 

"I am, but you should know me by now, Kili" said Thranduil. 

"Follow me" said Kili, as he lead them to the throne room. There sat Thorin on his seat, with a small creature on his right side.

When they approached, the creature stood and bowed to them.

"We have been expecting you" said the creature.

"Thank you, Bilbo" said Thranduil.  "Congrats again on your marriage."

Bilbo bowed again, then sat down.

"So, where is your wife, Thranduil?" asked Thorin.

"She decided not to come" said Thranduil nervously.

"Oh really, and at important times like this" said Thorin, trying to egg on Thranduil. "Surely she would have seen a king marriage, even though it is with a hobbit."

"She is taking care of the kingdom in my absence" said Thranduil looking more pale at Thorin.

"You could have given that job to a lower service,  and taken her, sense you two are always with each other" said Thorin.

Thranduil hid his hands in his face, to keep the tears from showing, as they streamed down his face. He kneeled to the ground and looked down. 

"What happened between you two?" asked Thorin.

"I...I banished her...from this world...and she won't... come back again" said Thranduil, with his voice rasp from the tears.

Thorin stood up, and walked towards Thranduil. He pulled Thranduil's face up, so he was looking at Thorin.

"I heard news already of this happening,  but I wanted to see if I could get it out of you" said Thorin. Thranduil looked up at him, then he seized Thorin's cloak.

"Why would you do that in front of my family?! Do you even know what that is like to be humiliated in front your own kin?!" cried Thranduil. 

"I can give you plenty of reasons of you doing that to me" said Thorin. Thranduil let go of Thorin, then stood up.

"Let's just get the wedding over" said Thranduil,  as he walked out of the room, with the other trailing behind him. 


	2. I Know That Face

"I know that face, Grandfather," Thranduil heard a small voice say. Thranduil turned around and saw a small four foot figure with turquoise eyes and reddish gold hair standing infront of him. "Sybella, what do you know about my relationship with your grandmother?" Thranduil asked. "I know you loved her alot, that's just about it," Sybella answered. Thranduil looked away, he was being punished. Sybella had Rosalina's personality, she used it best on him. "But why did you banish her?" Sybella asked. "Oh, Sybella. Just leave me alone," Thranduil growled with tears pouring from his eyes.

"I will leave you alone, but you can't avoid me," Sybella told him. Thranduil narrowed his eyebrows as Sybella's footsteps lightened. He remembered what he told Rosalina nearly a year ago. He would never forget it, nor would he forgive himself.

"I know he is regretting it, he just wont admit it," Sybella told her parents that afternoon. "Well, Sybella. Some people don't admit their problems to themselves until it is to late," Legolas said. "But I don't want him to regret it later, I wish he could bring Grandma back," Sybella admitted. Tauriel made a half smile, "Well, once your banished you can't come back." "Why not?" Sybella asked. "I'm not to sure, I don't know how it works, Sweet heart," Tauriel answered. Sybella continued braiding her hair. "I do miss my Mother, she was...so....nice," Legolas choked up the words. Tauriel sat in his lap and hugged him.

Sybella smiled and shook her head, "You Lovebirds." Tauriel looked back at Sybella, "We are married..we are supposed to be lovebirds." Sybella jumped off of her bed and walked over to her parents. Tauriel picked Sybella up and sat her in her lap. "We love you too Sybella, more than anything," she reminded. Sybella smiled, "I love y'all too." They all three bundled in a group hug. They were not letting go...ever.

Thorin and Bilbo roamed the halls of Erebor, and into the room that was filled with gold. "All of this gold, from my grandfather to my father, and from my father to me," Thorin said. Bilbo nodded, "Now it is ours?" Thorin nodded too, "All ours, no one else's." They both held hands and stared at it all. Bilbo looked down and saw something interesting. He let Thorin's hand go and ran into it all to get a closer look at the strange thing. He picked it up, "One of Smaug's scales," he said, "I know someone who would really like this."

Bilbo left the room with the scale in his hand walking down the hall. He ran into Sybella. "Lady Sybella, you are just the person I want to see," Bilbo said. "Why?" Sybella asked. Bilbo held up the dragon scale, "You always wanted to know what Smaug looked like, this is for you." Sybella took the dragon scale, "Thank you..um..Your Highness." "Please, there is no need to call me that," Bilbo said. "But Mommy told me I have to respect all royalty even if I am at a higher state," Sybella told him. Bilbo shook his head, "I'm not royalty yet, anyways you are welcome to call me Bilbo," Bilbo said. "Oh, well..thank you Bilbo," Sybella corrected herself.

"Bilbo, could you talk to my grandfather, he's been feeling down since this morning and I was hoping you could talk to him," Sybella added. "I will see what I can do," Bilbo said. Sybella smiled and skipped away with her dragon scale.

Bilbo went to Thranduil's chambers and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Thranduil asked. "It's Bilbo, could I talk to you?" Bilbo asked. Thranduil opened the door and let him in. "What do you want?" Thranduil asked as he offered the hobbit a seat. Bilbo sat down and began talking, "I was wondering, if you could tell me about Rosalina?" Bilbo asked. "She was so beautiful, blonde hair as pretty as the morning sun, her voice...it was soft, like Sybella's, I bet you have talked to her," Thranduil explained. Bilbo nodded, "I have talked to Sybella, she's very beautiful if I may say so." "But Rosalina, my queen, she was everything, if I need her, she was there for me," Thranduil continued, "I miss her so much, I remember her soft touches, how calm she was when she was mad, I want her to come back to me." Thranduil let tears come out of his eyes.

Bilbo frowned, "She will come back, once she realizes you want her so bad." "She wont, you are just trying to trick me!" Thranduil yelled. "I am here because your grand daughter asked me to, she wants you to be okay, you just don't understand do you?" Bilbo asked. Thranduil shook his head, "You are the one that doesn't understand." "I may not understand you, but I understand Sybella," were Bilbo's last words before leaving. Now again, Thranduil was left alone with no one to talk to. Bilbo tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. Bilbo did understand, Thranduil HIMSELF didn't. "Do it for Sybella," he kept repeating to himself, "do it for Sybella."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bilbo and Thorin were to get married,  and it was Bilbo's birthday.All were waiting in the throne room as Thorin stood in his king attire. 

Minutes later, Bilbo came through the doors in a white tunic and black vest, with his brown trousers. The hair on his feet were thick, with beads in its braids.

Bilbo walked over to Thorin and held his hand. Gandalf ushered for the rings to be brought forth. One was given to both Thorin and Bilbo. 

Thorin slipped the ring upon Bilbo's finger, then Bilbo put the ring upon Thorin's finger. 

"Now you may kiss" said Gandalf. Thorin pulled Bilbo in and kissed him. Then they smiled at each other, before walking out the room.

...

Later that day, a feast took place for all. Bilbo sat with Thorin at one table, while Thranduil, Tauriel, Legolas, and Sybella sat at one nearby. All the company of Thorin from the quest all sat together. 

All were glad to see Thorin and Bilbo so happy, with the union of the race of Hobbits and Dwarves. Bilbo stood up and all feel silent.

"Thank you all for coming" began Bilbo, "both me and Thorin have been meaning to do this for a long time, but now it had finally come. We are finally married and..." Bilbo paused and started blushing.  Thorin stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Whispering words of assurement.  Bilbo breathed shakily and continued.

"A...secret among Hobbits is that both genders...can have children. I am... expecting Thorin's child, and soon there will be a little one running around Erebor."

They all looked at Bilbo in shock,  but so they smiled at him. Sybella got up and walked over to Bilbo, then hugged him.

Then the Dwarves came up to Bilbo and hugged him. Then Dis came up to Bilbo.

"You are an amazing hobbit, for helping my brother, and being with him,  even through his madness" said Dis, then she hugged him, and wished him luck. 

...

"Are you happy for Bilbo and Thorin?" asked Sybella looking up at Thranduil. 

"I am very happy for them" said Thranduil. But at that moment a women bumped into him, and fell over.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. I was not watching where I was going" said the women.

"Are you okay" said Thranduil as he looked at her.

She had dark brown hair that stopped before her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue under her bushy eyebrows, that was on a white face. She wore no corset, but was clad in a black chain mail with a dark blue tunic over it, and black trousers stuffed into black boots.

"I'm alright, but I should be going" said the women as she got up.

"Who are you?" asked Thranduil, looking curiously at the women.

"I am Elien, midwife of Bilbo, and a dwarf from the Iron Hills" said the women, as she walked away.


	4. The Valier

Sybella followed the woman very suspicious. She walked quietly, Elien stopped walking, "I know you are following me." "What are you?" Sybella asked quietly. "I'm a Valier," Elien answered. "How old are you?" Sybella asked. "I'm as old as the world itself," Elien answered. "So your parents are older than this world?" Sybella asked. "I have no parents," Elien corrected. "Then how do you exist?" Sybella asked. "Valars and Valiers are created, they aren't born," Elien answered. "I was, but I'm half and half. My dad's a Sindar and my Mom is a Silvan," Sybella told her. "I know," Elien said. "But how? My parents never knew you," Sybella asked. "I just know," Elien answered.

"Sybella, where have you been?" Tauriel asked with Legolas running behind her. "I just met a lady that was as old as this world," Sybella said pointing at Elien. "Was she bothering you?" Legolas asked Elien. "No, she's fine," Elien said. "Well, she wont be asking you anymore questions," Tauriel said picking up Sybella. The elves left and Elien looked in the mirror beside her. Oh no, her real hair color was showing. She had some blonde growing out. She had to fix it.

Elien ran to her chamber and looked in her mirror. "I need to fix this blonde...," she said covering her roots with brown dye. When she was done, she left her room and passed Sybella and a dwarvish girl playing tag. "Hi again!" Sybella said. Thranduil came striding around the corner.

"Elien, its nice to run into you," he said. "Well, hello...My Lord," Elien said. Thranduil knelt down to meet her size. "It was nice of you to bump into me," Thranduil said. "But I felt it was rude," Elien talked back. "It's all right," he said. He made a face at Elien's hair, what's wrong with your hair?" he asked. "Nothing, its brown. Completely normal," Elien told him with a nervous look.

"No, it's blonde," he corrected pointed at her roots. Elien felt sick, "I--I have to go," she said. She covered her hair and ran away as fast as she could. "Elien wait!" Sybella yelled running after her.

"Elien, what was going on out there?" Sybella asked. "I-I-..." Elien knelt down and showed Sybella her hair, "your grandmother." "Rosalina???" Sybella asked. Elien nodded, "But please keep it secret." "If you ask me to," Sybella said, "I will, I promise." Elien and Sybella hugged, "I missed you so much Sybella." But now how was she going to reveal herself to everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little short for my liking


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil ran up to Sybella and Elien. He looked at the strands of slightly blonde hair showing from Elien's dark brown hair. 

"Come with me you two" said Thranduil as he walked to his chambers. Elien and Sybella looked at each other then went after Thranduil.

They found him searching in his closet and he pulled out one of Rosalina's dresses. 

"Put this on" said Thranduil to Elien. She started to shake as she took the dress. 

"Send everyone to the throne room, and have a basin full of water prepared" said Elien shakily as she walked out of the room. Thranduil looked at Sybella as they went out of Thranduil's chambers.

...

Everyone stood waiting for Elien to come through the doors, and moments later, the doors opened and in came Elien wearing Rosalina's dress. The dress was dragging at the floor, and she had to pick it up to keep from falling. She stopped before the basin and looked up.

"I will show you who I truly am" said Elien as she started to put her hands through her hair. Slowly it turned from a dark brown to a light golden blonde. Then she dipped her hair into the basin of water to clean off her hair, then let beads of water drip onto the ground. She then raised herself, and it seemed to them that she increased in height until the dress stopped dragging on the ground and she seemed to float slightly. 

She looked up and Thranduil immediately knew who she was.

"Rosalina?" asked Thranduil. Elien nodded.

"Yes, Thranduil. I am Rosalina" said Elien. Thranduil came up to her and hugged her. While Tauriel and Legolas stared at Rosalina with a mix of shock and happiness. 

Bilbo and Thorin smiled at them, but Bilbo had a worried look on his face. Rosalina looked at Bilbo, but she smiled.

"Bilbo I am still going to be your midwife.  I just have to worry about him now" said Rosalina nudging Thranduil lightly. Bilbo smiled at her.

"Now you know my true identity, let's eat" said Rosalina as she motioned for all to follow her. Sybella came up to Rosalina.

"Grandmother, what should I call you now? Elien, Rosalina, or Grandma?" asked Sybella.

"You may call me whatever name you like" said Rosalina with a smile on her face.


	6. Are You Happy?

"Are you happy?" Sybella asked Thranduil. Thranduil looked down at Sybella, "More than happy." "Looks like you owe someone an apology," Sybella said folding her arms. "Yes I do," Thranduil looked back up at Rosalina, "I'm very sorry, I should have believed you at first." Rosalina slipped her hand in Thranduil's, "Don't be. I know you are." "Okay, is everyone happy here?" Legolas asked. "Thranduil? What do you say?" Rosalina asked. "I say...everything is perfect," Thranduil answered. Sybella hadn't heard that word in a long time, along with her parents. They would mostly get a "fine" or "okay."

The next day the four elves told the dwarves of Erebor goodbye and left for home. Mirkwood didn't change one bit, and all were welcomed by the guards and servants. Thranduil was on the throne again with Rosalina, Legolas and Tauriel commanding the guard, and Sybella playing with the kids her age.

Only, Sybella's friends didn't know Rosalina was back. But got the shock of their lives.

"Yea, I mean once you are banished, you can't come back, but I'm glad your Grandma is back," Lily said. "I'm glad she's back too. My world was just...empty when she left," Sybella agreed. "Really Sybella, once you are banished you can't come back," Mirithel said. "You can too if you are missed enough," Sybella said folding her arms. "No you can't, and the correct saying is 'if you are loved enough,'" Mirithel corrected. Sybella stood on her tip toes to try and reach Mirithel's height, "My Grandma came back and you can't change that." "No one that is banished from this world can't come back period," Luthien said chiming into the conversation. "Exactly," Mirithel added. "Get a grip Sugar cube, she is not here," Luthien said.

Sybella smiled when she noticed Rosalina walking right to them. "Did I see you bullying Sybella?" she asked. Mirithel and Luthien recognized that voice anywhere and turned around with frozen faces. "No...." Luthien choked up the word. "Boo," Rosalina said. Mirithel and Luthien ran away screaming. Sybella's turquoise eyes widened before she bursted into laughter. "Oh those scardy cats!" she said. "Were they being mean to you?" Rosalina asked. "Yes ma'am they sure were!" Sybella answered. Rosalina picked Sybella up, "Well I will make sure they don't."

"You can't stop those girls, they act like the rule the world," Sybella told her. "Well they dont, please try to stay away from them," Rosalina said. "All right, I'll try," Sybella promised.

Sybella sat down and watched Rosalina dig through her box of things she had when she was little. "AHA!" Rosalina said, "Sybella this should be about your size, try it on for me." Sybella went into a different room and put the dress on and came back to Rosalina and Thranduil's room. "It's just your size, do you like it?" she asked. "It's pretty, what should I wear it for?" Sybella asked. "Anything you want," Rosalina answered. "Maybe for one of Grandfather's parties...I'm ten now, I can go," Sybella suggested. "Hmm, so you're ten now," she said. Sybella nodded, "I'm a little short for ten though." "You are about four foot five inches, you are a little too short, you will hit your growth spurt soon," Rosalina told her.

Miles away in Erebor, Bilbo and Thorin were talking. "I suggest we start thinking of some names," Thorin said. "I was thinking maybe Frodo," Bilbo told him. "Frodo?" Thorin asked. "It's sort of ancient, but I thought it would be a nice name," Bilbo said. "I really like that name, I think it's perfect," Thorin admitted. He and Bilbo hugged. "Good, and we also need a girl's name," Bilbo added. "Sybella?" Thorin joked. "No, I don't want to steal Sybella's name, though I know she would mind um...Valia?" Bilbo asked. "I love that name," Thorin said.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later, Rosalina had to return to Erebor to check on Bilbo's progress. Sybella found Rosalina that night clad in dwarf armor with a cloak and hood around her.

"Sybella go bed" commanded Rosalina.

"Can I come with you? I haven't seen Bilbo in a while" asked Sybella.

"Okay, Thranduil knows I go to Erebor every few weeks to check on Bilbo. I don't think he will mind one bit if I take you with me" said Rosalina.

Sybella grabbed her cloak and followed after Rosalina.

"Now Sybella, the dwarves call me Elien in Erebor, so don't worry too much" said Rosalina. Sybella smiled at her, by how interesting Rosalina was, and why Thranduil wasn't. 

...

A few days later, they neared to the gates, and dwarves greeted them gladly, and they were allowed in. Rosalina walked to the king's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

"It's Rosalina or Elien" said Rosalina. The door opened and Bilbo stood before them with Thorin by his side.

"It seems you have a friend with you" said Bilbo looking at Sybella.

"Hi Bilbo" said Sybella, but she couldn't help but stare at Bilbo's stomach and how small it was.

Sybella looked up and saw Rosalina having the same worried expression.

"Come on Thorin and Sybella,  I need to check on Bilbo" said as she ushered Thorin and Sybella into the hall as she entered in the room with Bilbo.

"So, what is it like being king under the mountain?" asked Sybella.

"It's very nice,  but helps when someone is with you, especially when it's Bilbo. How is it like to have Thranduil be with you constantly?" asked Thorin.

"Thranduil has been much nicer and he seems more relaxed about everything, note that Rosalina has come back" said Sybella. "But it must be strange to think that in a few months a child will be born and the heir to the throne?"

"It will be, especially with dwarves. Fili and Kili are finding women of their own and are living happy lives" said Thorin.

"You worry about them, don't you?" asked Sybella. Thorin nodded but sighed.

"I thought Fili, Kili, and I were going to die in the Battle of the Five Armies, but we just managed to survive it" said Thorin. 

Sybella was about to ask more,  when the door opened and Rosalina ushered them inside.

"The babe is healthy, but it's growing very slowly, but it's normal for male Hobbits to take longer then women,  but you will have to take longer because of it" said Rosalina. 

Thorin hugged Rosalina, then Bilbo. "It's alright, Elien. We will just have to wait then, but thank you for coming" said Thorin. Rosalina and Sybella bowed then walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Come on, Sybella, let's get home before we do get in trouble" said Rosalina as they walked out of Erebor and back to Mirkwood.

When they arrived, Thranduil stood by the gate with Tauriel and Legolas by him. Thranduil ran to Rosalina and kissed her, while Tauriel and Legolas embraced Sybella in a hug.

Sybella knew these days would be bright and happy, with peace to remain.


	8. The Battle Of Five Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR BOTFA! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED IN ANY WAY, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT!!!

"Mom, tell me about The Battle Of Five Armies," Sybella begged that night. "Oh, all right," Tauriel said sighing.

* * *

 

"It was a very long time ago, not to long before you were born. The five armies were Elves, Men, Dwarves, Eagles, and Orcs accompanied by wargs and bats. I first remember when your father said if there was no place for me, there was no place for him either. I found those words so romantic, but I said 'Legolas, he is your King.' His response was, 'He is my King, but he may not command my heart.' We then rode to Gundabad, where we saw some bats. Legolas told me they were bred for ONE purpose, and that purpose was for war. We then went back to Erebor, but just in time for war. I remember stopping Thranduil, telling him to not go any further. He said to get out of his way, and I refused. Then he said my love for a very good friend of mine was not real, and I pulled my bow on him. I can't exactly remember what I said, but it made Thranduil mad. He then slashed by bow in half, and he threatened to kill me. Legolas came and said 'If you kill her, you will have to kill me as well.' It broke the King's heart, he told me he would follow me. I led him to the edge of this cliff, and he grabbed onto a bat. Then I ran through this cave looking for Kíli. I yelled his name until I found him fighting this orc, I think his name was Bolg. He was so distracted by me, and I tried to save him. But Bolg threw me off of him, and the last thing I can remember from that day, was when he was stabbed in the chest. Legolas told me he killed him, by stabbing him right in the head. You better be thankful I'm alive, without your father's love, my existence would just be legend." Tauriel explained.

"You really loved Kíli, didn't you?" Sybella asked. Tauriel nodded, "I'd say our relationship was more than what I really wanted, I just wanted to be friends." "Didn't you explain that to him?" Sybella asked. "I wanted to, I just didn't know how," Tauriel said almost in a whisper. "I would have told him the first way it popped into my head," Sybella muttered. "That's not right, you have to think before you speak, or no one will want to be your friend, or love you, but I will love you no matter what you become," Tauriel said. Sybella played with a braid in her hair. "Why did it hurt so much?" Tauriel asked. Sybella looked up confused, "Kíli?" Tauriel nodded. "My guess, because you loved him, it was real," Sybella answered. "That is exactly what Thranduil told me when he died," Tauriel said.

"But you have Daddy, he loves you," Sybella said quietly. "And I repay him by loving him back, and I gave him you," Tauriel said looking down at Sybella. Sybella's rosy colored face lit up, "Did Kíli give you something!?" "He did, a ruinstone," Tauriel said looking down at her hand. "What's wrong now?" Sybella asked. "He said such sweet things to me once, when he was injured, I healed him with athelas," Tauriel explained, "I even let him hold my hand." "Oh, that sounds so romantic," Sybella said.

"Sybella Luthien Greenleaf, I can promise you that there is some boy out there who is looking for someone like you," Tauriel said. "Do you really think so?" Sybella asked. "Of course I do, you're nothing like those girls at school, they are just teasing you because you are at a higher state than they are," Tauriel replied, holding Sybella in her arms. "I believe you," Sybella whispered as she fell asleep.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" Sybella woke up screaming. Legolas and Tauriel ran inside her room and sat beside her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Tauriel asked. "It was bad," Sybella squeaked. Tauriel plopped Sybella in her lap, "You had a bad dream?" Sybella nodded. "Do you want to tell us?" Legolas asked. Sybella shook her head. "It's ok, we all have these dreams and some are scary," Tauriel said. "I didn't like it to much," Sybella said. "No one likes a nightmare, they're supposed to be scary," Legolas said, "I remember this one time I had one when my parents got killed right infront of me." "Legolas, don't scare her even more now, she is little," Tauriel said. "I'm going back to bed," Legolas said, "I need to restart." "Mommy, stay with me," Sybella said. "I will," Tauriel promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Months went by and Sybella would go with Rosalina to go see Bilbo.

When the month of September was upon them, Rosalina started to worry about Bilbo, as she started to go more often to Erebor.

But she still had Sybella go with her, despite her concern for Bilbo's well being. Once they reached Erebor,  Rosalina decided to put Bilbo to bed rest.

"He going to give birth soon,  but I must send word to Thranduil of this news.  I will stay in Erebor until after the child is born" said Rosalina to Sybella. 

Soon after Thranduil, Tauriel, and Legolas arrived in Erebor. They took care of Sybella as Rosalina stayed near Bilbo, who had Thorin be with him.

When September 22 and Bilbo's birthday came, Bilbo soon went into labor. Then afterwards Bilbo gave birth to their son, Frodo. 

Sybella was allowed in once Rosalina said she could. Sybella walked inside and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hullo, Sybella. Here is Frodo" said Bilbo as she came in.

"He's cute" said Sybella. 

Legolas, Tauriel, and Thranduil walked in and saw Frodo.

"He is beautiful" said Legolas. "And adorable" added Tauriel. Thranduil smiled, but said nothing.

Bilbo and Thorin thanked them and they left the room as the Erebor dwarves got to see Frodo for the first time.

They all came into the room and saw Frodo, while hugging Bilbo and Thorin. Fili and Kili could not get enough of Frodo, as he opened his eyes to see his nephews smiling at him.

Dwalin and Balin had to drag Fili and Kili out of the room before they hurt Frodo. The rest congratulated Bilbo and Thorin for having Frodo, and they left room.

"Fili and Kili have never changed, have they?" asked Bilbo.

"They still sort of act like children, but none of them have seen a child in a long time. Frodo was probably the first child Kili had ever seen in his life" said Thorin as he put his hands through Frodo's dark brown curls.

"Dwarves don't have many children compared to hobbits, if I am right in saying that" asked Bilbo.

"You are right. Dwarves only have one to two children,  and three is considered lucky" said Thorin as he smiled at Bilbo.

"Hobbits can have five to seven children even more sometimes. One to two is considered rare, but I was one that was the only child" said Bilbo as he glared at Thorin, "I know what you are thinking,  and I will not have another."

"Why not?" asked Thorin. 

"We have Frodo, and you have Fili and Kili" said Bilbo.

"But Fili and Kili are Dis' and are not my sons" said Thorin.

"I just don't want another now,  I just had Frodo" said Bilbo as he kissed Frodo's forehead.

...

Sybella walked by Thranduil's side with Legolas and Tauriel talking behind.

"Frodo Is really cute, don't you think so?" asked Sybella. 

"Yes, he is. He will grow up to be a great king" said Thranduil. 

"But Frodo is a hobbit, he couldn't be king of a dwarven kingdom" said Sybella. 

"He may be a hobbit,  but he is a dwarf as well, being Thorin's son as well" said Thranduil. 

Rosalina came up to them and greeted them.

"How is Frodo?" asked Sybella eagerly.

"He is doing great, very healthy and happy" said Rosalina with a smile.

"Mommy, daddy can I see Frodo again. He is just so cute" asked Sybella. 

"We will soon,  but he was just born and needs rest" said Tauriel. Sybella nodded with a smile on her face.


	10. Fire and Ice

It was finally December, getting close to Sybella's birthday. It was now December 25th, and it was as well snowing. Sybella as well as many other children were playing outside. But there was something winged and darkish brown colored flying in the sky. Sybella looked up, "Is that what I think it is?" "What?" asked Rose, one of the little dwarves. "Go warn all you can, that's a dragon I just know it!" Sybella commanded. She ran back to the castle and found Legolas. "Dad! Dragon! He's outside!" Sybella said. "What?" Legolas asked confused. Sybella took another breath, "There's a dragon outside, I think he's coming this way." "Okay, I'll tell Thorin right now," Legolas said, "you go find your mother."

Sybella ran down the halls and found Tauriel talking to Rosalina. "Mommy! There's a dragon and I think it's heading this way!" Sybella said. Tauriel hugged Sybella, "It's okay, lets just hope it wont come."

Sybella ran outside and went through Dale warning everyone of the oncoming danger and to stay safe. Clink! Sybella looked down and saw something made of black metal. She picked it up, "A black arrow." Sybella heard of the story, only a black arrow fired from a wind lance can pierce the dragon's side and kill it, but only under the left wing. "I can do it," Sybella told herself looking up at the wind lance. "All of that gold will be mine, it's somewhere around here," said a very deep voice. The dragon was talking. FFFFFFFFOOOOO!! The dragon let out a breath of fire on Dale. Sybella ran through the screaming crowd of mortal people. She climbed up the stairs to the wind lance and eased the arrow into it.

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, Tauriel was looking for Legolas. "Tauriel what's wrong?" Legolas asked. "Sybella, I can't.... find her. She went to Dale...to ...warn everyone," Tauriel stammered. Legolas looked up, "Isn't that Sybella right there!?" Tauriel turned around, "SYBELLA!" Sybella had moved the bow around until she could hit the right place under the left wing. "SYBELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose asked from below. Sybella looked down, "I'm going to kill it!" "A master would have to do that! You could miss it!" Rose yelled. "Just go find your parents, I can do this," Sybella assured her friend. Rose nodded, "If anything happens to me.." "NO! Don't talk like that!" Sybella said. "But if something DOES happen to me, thanks for being a good friend, Sybella," Rose finished. Sybella made a weak smile, "Same here, Rose." Rose smiled big and ran off.

The dragon let out another breath of fire, this time on Erebor, where most of the guard had their arrows in their bows, ready. Then it saw Sybella. He flew into the cylinder shaped platform, knocking more than half of it out. Sybella was hanging onto the rock. "Sybella!" Sybella heard Rose scream. "Pull yourself up!" a boy said. "Bwahahaha! Sybella, daughter of Legolas and Tauriel of Mirkwood," the dragon taunted. "You will not get away with this!" Sybella said pulling herself up. Some of the kids cheered when she was back on solid ground. She ran back to the wind lance and aimed the arrow at the dragon.

Tauriel watched her daughter in horror. "Please don't die," she kept saying in her mind. SLIT! The wind lance made a sound the second the arrow was released. It twirled towards the flying dragon. BOING! The arrow had hit its mark. The dragon screamed, "AAAHHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I THOUGHT LITTLE ELVISH GIRLS WERE GOOD CREATURES!!" "I am, I'm saving my friend's kingdom even if it costs my life," Sybella corrected. "YAY!" all of the dwarf and human children cheered. The dragon turned down head first as if he were diving. BOOM! It hit the ground with a huge shake, knocking Sybella off the platform. She grabbed onto some wood. "Wow," she said as she reached for a huge wooden pole. She climbed down it and was on the ground. Rose attacked Sybella with a hug, "You saved us!" Sybella made a sad smile when she saw the burning houses, "Very little though." Sybella pulled away from the childrens' hugs and thanking her for killing the dragon.

"I better go get yelled at, better now than later," Sybella told the group of children. Sybella walked towards the castle. Everyone was staring at her in utter shock. Tauriel ran to Sybella and hugged her, "Sybella Greenleaf! My God, you are so stupid!" "Sorry, Mom, but I'm not dead at least," Sybella said. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're okay," Tauriel said. Thorin walked up to Sybella. "You killed the dragon, how can I ever thank you?" he asked. "You don't have to," Sybella told him. Thorin took a milky white stone out of his pocket and handed it to Sybella, "Please take this as a thank you." Sybella stared at the stone, "The Arkenstone, I can't." Thorin closed her hand with his, "Just take it, I'm speaking to you as your King when I say this." "Thank you," Sybella said smiling.

Sybella went through the crowd of congratulating dwarves. Her rosy cheeks blushed when she got back to her chambers. She put the Arkenstone in a special box and put it on her desk. There was a knock on her door. Sybella ran a brush through her hair real fast, "Yes?" "It's me," Legolas said. "Come in," Sybella said. Legolas walked in and stood infront of her. "You did amazing," he told her. Sybella blushed even more, "Thanks." Legolas knelt down to reach her height. "I'm serious, Sybella, in the future you will have something to tell your children about," Legolas said. "I know," Sybella said. "Now need to clean that gash on your head, that's not a pretty sight," he added. Yes sir," Sybella said. They both hugged. Boy was this day going great!


	11. Chapter 11

All congratulated Sybella on the success of killing the dragon. As she roamed the many halls in Erebor, the dwarves thanked her. A dwarf with a red beard and hair sticking out of his helm approached Sybella. 

"That was so mighty fine shooting, if I may so myself" said the dwarf "if you are Sybella, as I have heard news that she killed a dragon by herself."

"Thank you. I am indeed Sybella, Master..."

"Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills" said the dwarf, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too" said Sybella shaking Dain's hand, "what brings you so far to Erebor?"

"To see my cousin and his son" said Dain with a smile, "Frodo is really something, and I am happy for them."

"Frodo is very cute" said Sybella, "I hope your time here is peaceful."

"Same with you,  but we must part for now. Farewell!" said Dain as he left Sybella. 

Rosalina came up to Sybella and hugged her.

"I am so happy your safe" said Rosalina.

"I was alright the whole time" said Sybella. 

"What was it like to kill your very own dragon?" asked Rosalina.

"It was fun, but scary at the same time.  It reminded me very much like Smaug, for the tales I have heard from mommy and daddy" said Sybella. 

"Thorin would be a good person, if you ever want to know more about Smaug" said Rosalina. Sybella hugged Rosalina and ran to Thorin. 

Sybella found Thorin in the throne next to Bilbo, while he held Frodo in his arms. They both smiled at Sybella,  and invited her to sit down.

"Hullo again, Sybella" said Bilbo.

"Hullo. I was just wondering if you will tell me more about Smaug" said Sybella. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other before looking at Sybella again.

"Smaug, as you might know, come from the north.  He destroyed Dale, then took Erebor as his own. He remained in Erebor for sixty years until we came and reclaimed Erebor from him. But he flew off to Lake Town and destroyed it, and was soon killed by Bard, who is king of Dale. Beyond that,  Smaug's tale is unknown" said Thorin.

"Thank you anyways" said Sybella bowing, but she came to Bilbo and Frodo and smiled at them before leaving. Frodo's eyes followed her as she left the room.

"She is a very sweet girl" said Bilbo.

"She is, and brave and strong, like her parents" said Thorin. 

"Did you ever thank them for saving you,  and your kin from the dragon and the battle?" asked Bilbo.

"I did, and to this day I am thankful they did what they did that day" said Thorin. They smiled at each other while Frodo looked up at Bilbo and smiled at him.


	12. The Restricted Section

Sybella knew very little about Smaug so far, but she could tell there was more. They had so many books in the library, but she had to be picky of what sections to look in. Maybe Rose could help her, it was worth asking. But Sybella was lucky when she saw Rose in there too. Sybella walked over to the shorter figure. "Rose, can you help me with something?" Sybella asked. "Yea sure," Rose answered. "Okay, I'm looking for a book about Smaug, I need you to look in every section you can, I'll look here," Sybella instructed. Rose ran to the other side of the library and started looking while Sybella looked in the best section on her side.

Animal Section- No Smaug

Dragon Section- No Smaug

Fire Breather's Section- No Smaug

Erebor's History- No Smaug

The Middle of The Third Age- No Smaug

"I didn't see a single book about Smaug," Rose said running over to Sybella. "Same-" Sybella stopped talking when she saw it. Smaug right infront of her own eyes in the Restricted Section. "It's in the Restricted Section, Sybella," Rose said. "Darn, fry the Restricted Section, it's material that no one can read when there is nothing wrong with it," Sybella scolded at the book in her hand. "We will get it tonight," Sybella whispered with an evil smile. Rose smiled too, "Tonight at seven." The girls both shook hands and ran apart from each other. Sybella started laughing as she entered her chamber.

The night came slowly, when Rose and Sybella met beside the library. Sybella was wearing a cape with a hood, while Rose brought a lantern. Sybella picked up the lantern while Rose followed her inside. Rose stole the keys from the desk drawer and unlocked the gate. Sybella zoomed inside and looked for the Smaug book. "Found it," Sybella said in a loud whisper. She made sure it was Smaug, and she walked out as Rose locked the gate back. They both did a high five and ran off.

Sybella sat the book on her desk and threw herself on her bed. This was really funny, especially since she STOLE a book for the RESTRICTED Section. Tomorrow she would begin reading, but now she had to figure out how to return the book..she couldn't do it the same way she got it. This is going to take ALOT of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the chapter is...


	13. Chapter 13

Sybella turned lit a candle and sat down on her bed with the book on her lap. She opened the book and started reading it. 

_Smaug was a dragon from the Withered Heath. Greatest of the dragons of his time. He came upon Dale and Erebor in the year 2770. His reign lasted for nearly two hundred years until a dwarven company lead by their king, Thorin Oakenshield came to reclaim their homeland._

_Smaug was killed by Bard the Bowman of Lake Town when Smaug attacked Lake Town. Bard was the heir of the kings of Dale. No other history was told of Smaug beyond his attacks. He thought to have been born during the year of 1770 of the Third Age._

_The Withered Heath was a home to the dragons and is found north of Erebor. No other clear history is told of Smaug's history._

The page ended and Sybella stopped reading. She put the book on her table and laid down on her bed. Thoughts went through her mind of how all the dwarves including her parents survived the Battle of the Five Armies.

 _Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin rode to Ravenhill as Bilbo receive news that an army of orcs was heading from the north._ _Bilbo arrived just as Thorin was sending Fili and Kili as scouts. He took off the Ring and came up to them out of breath._

_"Wait! Don't send anyone.. up that tower...it's a trap, Thorin...there is an army of orcs...coming out of the north...they will be here soon...and it will be swarming...with orcs" said Bilbo out of breath._

_"Fili, Kili change of plans.  Stay here and don't separate. We stick together and Bilbo we need all the help we can get. Your coming with us, and Dwalin you stay behind me. We go to the tower together " said Thorin. Bilbo pulled out Sting, while Fili and Kili stayed behind Thorin as he came up to the tower and started climbing the stairs._

_Azog appeared from on top of the tower with a group of orcs. "You will fall soon enough. First the blonde, then the brother, then you, Oakenshield. You will be the last to fall" mocked Azog as he spoke in Orcish._

_Bolg and a group of orcs came from above as arrows flew past the company and hit the orcs. Tauriel and Legolas ran behind them as they continued firing arrows at the orcs. Legolas came to Thorin and gave him Orcrist._

_"You wield it better than most elves do.  Take it as a token of our friendship and for saving my life at the river" said Legolas as he took out his knifes and charged at Bolg. Tauriel came from behind and stabbed Bolg in the back while Legolas drove his knife into Bolg's head._

_The company ran past the elves and continued to climb the stairs. More orcs showed up while bats swarmed past them. Bilbo continued to slash at orcs with Sting and throw rocks at their heads.  Dwalin stayed with Bilbo and continued to bash orcs with his war hammer._

_An orc came from behind Bilbo and hit him_ _straight in the head.  Bilbo was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. Dwalin turned around and picked up Bilbo in his arms while still fighting._

_"Bilbo, please stay alive.  Thorin will kill me if you die. He is very fond of you,  in fact he lives you more than anyone" muttered Dwalin to Bilbo as he continued climbing and fighting. Bilbo woke up just just slightly to hear what Dwalin said before going unconscious again._

_Thorin made it to the top of the tower with Fili and Kili behind him. Azog stood with his bodyguards around him.  Thorin slashed at one orc while Fili and Kili slashed and killed the other ones._

_Dwalin came from behind as only Azog stood before them. Fili and Kili came from behind Azog as Thorin slashed at him. Dwalin came to where Fili and Kili stood and laid Bilbo on the ground._

_Thorin was impaled by Azog in the chest while driving Orcrist into Azog. FilI and Kili jumped from behind and stabbed Azog in the back, while Dwalin swung his hammer at Azog's face. Azog flew Fili and Kili off him, only to have them ran back up and hold onto their swords tighter. Thorin flipped Azog on his back while Fili and Kili pulled their swords out of Azog. Thorin drove Orcrist deeper into Azog. He looked over at Bilbo, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Thorin drove Orcrist deeper into Azog until only the hilt was visible._

_Thorin then pulled Orcrist out and rushed to Bilbo. Dwalin pulled out bandages and made Thorin lay down so he could wrap the wound._

_Tauriel and Legolas came to tgem candle picked Bilbo up as the Eagles flew from above at the incoming army. They were destroyed in moments as the Eagles tore right through the ranks. The battle to the south of the mountain was won as orcs fled back into the holes from where they arrived._

_An Eagle came and carried Bilbo with Thorin back to Erebor. While Dwalin, Fili and Kili thanked Tauriel and Legolas for helping save their lives. They returned to Erebor not badly injured, but tired. They all lived through the battle and soon Thorin and Bilbo's relationship grew until one day Thorin asked Bilbo to marry him, and he accepted._

Sybella smiled at the story Tauriel had told her of the fight, as well as the dwarves. She was always surprised that they all lived, but was glad because of it.


	14. The Beginning of Spring

Spring arrived in Erebor when Sybella finished the book about Smaug. But since the book was in the restricted section, she had to return it the way she got it. Her and Rose were outside that day and Sybella told her what they needed to do. "We are going to return the book the way we got it," she said. "So you dress up like a black rider and we return it at night?" Rose asked. "EXACTLY!" Sybella answered. "No offense but you really do look like a black rider," Rose added. "I will take that as a compliment," Sybella said. Sybella and Rose laughed hysterically for a minute, then went back inside Erebor to plan returning the book unseen.

Night fell and Sybella put on black boots, a black floor length dress, and a black cape with hood. "You sure look creepy," Rose said. "That is my goal, everyone here is afraid of black riders, even my Mom," Sybella told her. "What about your Dad?" Rose asked. "He's fearless, he's not afraid of anything," Sybella answered. "Let's go," Rose said picking up the book. Sybella and Rose went to the library and unlocked the restricted section.

Sybella put the book up and Rose went to look around while Sybella stared out the window. "Shoot him, Thorin!" Bilbo said. The next thing Rose knew she heard Sybella screaming and found her on the ground with a poisoned arrow in her stomach. Sybella managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see her Mother look at her in horror and her Father carrying her to her room. She heard Tauriel talking to Legolas and then fell unconscious.

Sybella opened her eyes the next morning and saw Tauriel holding her hand and crying. "M-Mom?" Sybella asked weakly. "Sybella! You're crazy, what were you thinking last night?" Tauriel asked. "I'm sorry, I was returning a book from the library," Sybella answered. "Don't apologize, you're only a child. Thank the Greenwood you're not dead," Tauriel said. "I hear talking," Legolas said as he entered the room. "She'll be all right," Tauriel said. Legolas sat on the bed beside Sybella, "So you were being sneaky yesterday?" Sybella nodded weakly.

"But why were you dressed as a black rider?" Legolas asked. "I don't know," Sybella answered. "And you dressed like a black rider for no reason," Tauriel said. "It's not my fault!" Sybella tried to raise her voice. "Tauriel, let's give her some time," Legolas said. "I won't leave her," Tauriel told Legolas. "Alright, I'm going," Legolas said as he left the room. Tauriel gently hugged Sybella, "I will not leave my only child," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying when I did this chapter :'( And I'm s sorry I didn't post earlier. I also need to do school so that explains why this chapter is a little short... sorry. I'll make the chapter after the next shorter, I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days, Sybella laid in bed while healers and Rose healed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you, Sybella" said Rose wrapping the wound on her stomach with bandages.

"I wasn't expecting Thorin to have a poisoned arrow ready to shot me" said Sybella wincing slightly.

"I'll talk to Thorin, but he knows his error" said Rose.

"And?"

"...He is going to stay in the dungeons for a few days...will be best. Your my granddaughter after all" said Rose.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Sybella. 

"I will talk to him, and your not going to until your healed, don't want you going unconscious again" said Rose. "But I will tell him I'll be a midwife for him again."

"Who's...pregnant?"

"Bilbo is again" said Rose smiling.

"Does Thorin know?" asked Sybella. 

"Of course he knows, it's Thorin's as well" said Rose as she was about to leave Sybella.

"How is Thranduil?" asked Sybella. 

"He's doing good,  but he wants a daughter from me" said Rose smiling slightly.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" asked Sybella.

"You will have another sibling soon, Sybella" said Rose opening the door while Sybella was overjoyed to have another family member and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Rose walked to the dungeons and found Thorin sitting on the ground in a cell. She walked up to him as he looked up at her.

"Is Bilbo doing alright?" asked Thorin.

"He's doing fine, he conceived a few weeks ago, as you know" said Rose.

"I always worry about him. It's hard to be away from him for so long" said Thorin. "How is your little one?"

"How to you know?" asked Rose arms crossed over her chest.

"News travels quickly, besides your baby bump is already showing" said Thorin motioning towards Rose's stomach as she looked down and frowned.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Rose.

"For a dwarf or hobbit,  it is. But for an elf or Valar, it might be harder" said Thorin smiling. "I didn't think you could still have children."

"I might be old, but I'm not that old. Though being eleven thousand nine hundred and eighty years old is considered old,  then yes, I'm old" said Rose smiling as she saw Thorin looking shocked at her. 

"How far along are you?" asked Thorin. 

"Almost as long as Bilbo is" said Rose, "don't worry, I will still be Bilbo's midwife and myself's."

"Dis can be your midwife, she had my nephews after all. Congrats again, and I hope Thranduil is pleased to have another child" said Thorin.

"He is, and I will see Bilbo very soon. He is getting bigger already" said Rose.

"I know,  he was here this morning" said Thorin.

" _Namaarie_ " said Rose.

"Farewell, Elien" said Thorin as Rose left and checked on Bilbo before going outside of Erebor and put her hood up as she traveled to Dale. The streets were quiet, until she could hear movement behind her. She went into an alley as a dwarf behind her pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck.

"Why are you following me?" asked Rose struggling against the knife.

"You know why,  _Elien of the Valar_ " snared the dwarf as she winced at the use of her true name. The dwarf smiled before punching her in the stomach as he released the knife from her neck.  

Rose looked up at the dwarf before he kicked her in the side and swung his foot at her head while she fell to the ground with him picking her up and carrying her away.

The next morning, all were in panic while Sybella was finally able to get out of her room. 

"What's the matter?" asked Sybella looking at Thranduil who was in dismay. Thorin and Bilbo came to them with the same worried looks.

"Elien or Rosalina is missing" said Thorin as he looked at Sybella and Thranduil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish translation  
> Namaarie- Farewell


	16. What do you Mean? Gone?

"What do you mean missing?" Sybella asked. "She probably ran away," Legolas said as he put his hand on Sybella's shoulder. "Why would she?" Tauriel asked, "she's pregnant isn't she?" "I think that is what she..WAIT! Woah, slow down! I'm gonna have an aunt or an uncle that is younger than me?" Sybella asked. "Seems so," Tauriel answered. "Cool," Sybella said. "I'll form a search party," Thranduil said, "Legolas, I want you to come with me." "All right," Legolas said, "Tauriel, you stay here with Sybella." "But, Daddy, I wanna come!" Sybella whined. "No, Sybella. You're too young," Tauriel said. Legolas picked up Sybella, "I'll be alright." Legolas hugged Sybella and kissed Tauriel before leaving. 

"Mom? Will they find Rosalina?" Sybella asked. "I hope they will, anything but dead," Tauriel answered. She looked down at Sybella, "I know Rosalina isn't dead, she is very strong." Sybella looked up, "I know she is." "Now we dont need to focus on the negative, we need to get back on the positive side," Tauriel told her. "Okay," Sybella said, "please tell me how you met Daddy." "Me and him were only elflings, he was a little older than I was. And he even gave me a pendant, I'll treasure it forever," she said. "Was it love at first sight?" Sybella asked. "It sure was," Tauriel answered, "so much love it was almost insane," Tauriel answered. "Who did you name me after?" Sybella asked. 

"A Sybella is one of my favorite flowers, your eyes are the same color as one so I knew the name would be perfect," Tauriel answered. "So Sybellas are turquoise," Sybella said. Tauriel nodded and picked up Sybella, "Now, I'm sure you miss Mirkwood, dont you?" "I do, when are we going back?" Sybella asked. "Whenever Rosalina says so," Tauriel answered. Sybella and Tauriel hugged.

Not so far away, Thorin was being released from the dungeons, and Bilbo embraced him with a hug. "Guess we are expecting another," Thorin said putting his hand on Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo smiled, "We are." They both kissed and found Thranduil talking to Legolas. "Lord Thranduil, I heard Rosalina was missing," Thorin said. "She is, I'm forming groups to go out and find her," Thranduil told him. "I'll help, it's the least I can do," Thorin offered. "Thank you," Thranduil said. 

Thorin formed a group to go hunt Rosalina while Bilbo, Tauriel, and Sybella remained in Erebor. For many years they waited for them all to return. After five years finally passed, Bilbo had a daughter he named Valia. Sybella and Tauriel were thinking Legolas and the others were dead, but they were wrong.

On December 25th, a little over six years since the search party left and on Sybella's sixteenth birthday, they all returned. A small girl was walking behind Rosalina. She looked similar to Sybella, except for the hair. Sybella hugged Rosalina then kneeled down infront of the girl. "Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" she asked. "Fimona," the girl answered. "I'm Sybella," Sybella said. "Are you my niece?" Fimona asked. "I guess so," Sybella answered nearly giggling. Sybella looked up and saw Legolas. He looked a little older, but he was still the same. They both hugged as Sybella started crying.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Legolas asked as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I thought you were dead," Sybella answered. "I would never leave you like that, I love you," Legolas said. "I love you too," Sybella whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon afterwards, a request came from Rivendell saying that Elrond would be coming to Erebor. Sybella was thrilled as she was playing with Fimona. 

"You haven't seen anyone else from Rivendell before" said Sybella. 

"I haven't either" said Fimona trying to smile as the memories started flowing back from her days captured with Elien.

"What did happen to Elien after she was captured?" asked Sybella. 

"I...really don't want to talk about it...ask my mother about it" said Fimona shyly and trying to dodge the question. Sybella put a hand on her shoulder before walking up to Elien who was sitting nearby.

"Elien? Can you tell me about what happened the night of your capture?" asked Sybella. 

"I went into Dale" started Elien, "I wanted to get fresh air and to see Dale after not having time to do so. I walked the many empty streets as I soon heard footsteps. Next thing I knew a dwarf pinned me against the alley and he knew my name, my true name that the Valar had given me. I was knocked unconscious and found myself in front of a group of dwarves as they tortured me until I gave birth to Fimona. Then made me have their child for those other years until Legolas and Thorin found me right after I had my eighth child sense captured." 

"Where are the seven child?" asked Sybella with a mix of shock and horror was on her face.

"Probably dead, and killed by the dwarves. I don't why I'm telling something so horrible to a young elf, but no one else knows about the other children I had, and I would rather them not know" said Elien sighing.

"Do you wish you had the other seven with you?" asked Sybella. 

"I always wish that, but let us not think of that. Lord Elrond and Lindir are going to arrive soon to talk to Thorin" said Elien petting Sybella's hair. "I missed you, Sybella. More than anything those six years I was gone. Go get ready for them."

"Thank you, Elien" said Sybella hugging Elien with a sad expression on her face as she tried to put the pain away.

Sybella ran to her room and pulled out Elien's old dress that was dark green with hints of gold in the fabric. She changed into the dress and ran to the gate as Elrond and a host of elves came into Erebor. Thorin walked up with Bilbo besides him with Frodo and Valia behind Bilbo.

Elrond dismounted his horse and came up to Thorin and Bilbo in shock to see their children besides them as they started talking. A elf close to Elrond continued to smile at Sybella as she looked at him until it turned into a glare,  with him copying her glare. The elf walked up to Sybella.

"I don't think we have met " said the elf taking her hand into his.

"I am Sybella of Mirkwood,  daughter of Tauriel and Legolas" said Sybella. 

"Lindir, servant of Elrond" said the elf kissing her hand.

"Enjoy your stay in Erebor" said Sybella as Lindir left Sybella standing with Thorin leading the elves to the throne room. Elien came up to Sybella and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You like him, don't you?" asked Elien.

"I think I found my One,  or whatever name elves call their lover" said Sybella. 

"I think all races call their lovers One, and I am happy that you found yours" said Elien smiling. Sybella continued to smile until she ran into the throne room and stayed by Lindir's side the rest of the day.


	18. From Friends To Lovers

Once in the afternoon, Elrond and Lindir were walking around Erebor. "I see you like Thranduil's grand daughter," Elrond said. "I do, she's not like those other elvish women," Lindir said. "There is a huge age gap between both of you, do you know that?" Elrond asked. Lindir nodded, "500 years is a pretty huge gap." "But, she is a very nice choice to marry, Sybella listens to everyone," Elrond added. Lindir smiled and looked around, "Do you think she loves me?" "I'm sure she does," Elrond answered.

At that same moment, Sybella and Tauriel were talking as well. "I see you like Lindir," Tauriel said. "I do, he's not like those other elvish men," Sybella answered. "I'm sure he loves you," Tauriel told her. "You think so?" Sybella asked. Tauriel hugged Sybella, "I know he does." They pulled away. "I wonder where he is," Sybella wondered. "Let him approach you, you stay cool, and DON'T get mushy!" Tauriel said. "I wont," Sybella said slightly laughing. 

Sybella roamed around late in the night, it was possibly midnight. She stopped walking when someone touched her arm. She turned around scared, but it was only Lindir. "Lindir," Sybella said. Lindir gently kissed her forehead, "I was looking for you." Sybella smiled, "I was too." "I want to show you something," he said. Lindir led Sybella to a tree and climbed it. "Close your eyes and hold my hand," he told her. Sybella closed her eyes and slipped her hand into Lindir's. They climbed a tall tree and Lindir put Sybella infront of him.

"Open your eyes," he told her. Sybella opened them. The sky was full of stars, not a clear spot in sight. "Wow, this is beautiful," Sybella said. "This is my favorite part about Rivendell," Lindir told her, "I see the stars every night, and I never miss them." The sky looked a silver-blue color, it was beautiful. "This reminds me of when Mom used to tell me about when Dad would take her to go see the stars, they did every night," Sybella said. Sybella turned around and faced Lindir. He leaned down and their lips sealed into a soft kiss. A kiss under the stars.


	19. Chapter 19

Sybella and Lindir's relationship grew until thirty years passed sense they met did Lindir do something special for Sybella.

"Sybella, will you marry me?" asked Lindir. Sybella's eyes widened as she stared at Lindir. 

"Yes,  after all this time, I will marry you" said Sybella kissing Lindir.

Thranduil and Elien were thrilled at the thought that their granddaughter was getting married. 

"Your still very young, but I will accept your marriage with him. Waiting thirty years after meeting him is enough time" said Elien. 

"Thank you so much, Elien" said Sybella hugging Elien. 

"Your going to be happy with him,  I just know it" said Elien. Fimona came up to them from her room in Mirkwood. 

"Congrats, Sybella" said Fimona hugging Sybella. 

"Thank you" said Sybella smiling while petting Fimona's hair that was below her waist. 

Soon afterwards, Sybella and Lindir wed in Mirkwood as Elrond and Thranduil with the rest of Sybella and Lindir's family glad to see them so happy together. 

One night as Elien looked outside the gates, elves came riding in horses. They dismounted and came up to Elien, while she immediately knew who they were. Fimona came from behind and saw them while she ran up and hugged her four brothers and three sisters.

Nelion, Nídhien, Pathion, Simraka, Calain, Norria, Durdin went up to Elien and hugged her. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead" said Elien.

"We found out where you were and wanted to see you" said Nelion as Elien stroked his golden blonde hair with dark green eyes.

"Thranduil will be angry if he knows about you, go North to Erebor. Your of the dwarf kin as well as of the elves" said Elien motioning them to go.

"We aren't leaving you, mother after we just found you" said Nídhien with her dark brown hair that flowed down to almost the ground and cold blue eyes.

"Who are these children, Elien?" asked Thranduil. Elien turned around and faced him. 

"...These are the children...I had when I was captured" stammered Elien clinching her hand into a fist as she looked at Thranduil. 

"They are dwarves" said Thranduil glaring at Pathion who had a beard that flowed passed his neck that was red in color and light brown eyes.

"Those were the race that captured me" said Elien holding Simraka with her black colored hair and very dark brown eyes with small hints of blue into them. 

"It wasn't your fault, I will take them in as heirs to the throne, sense their yours" said Thranduil hugging Elien as the others ran up and hugged them. 

Calain had very light blonde hair with his bright blue eyes. Norria had orangish blonde hair with her hazel eyes. Durdin had reddish black hair with his dark green eyes.

"Are those yours?" asked Sybella behind them.  

"Meet your aunts and uncles,  Sybella" said Elien as they turned around and ran up to Sybella and hugged her.

"Look, she's so cute" said Norria as she played with Sybella's hair. 

"Knock it off, you guys" said Fimona as she helped Sybella and the others to their feet. 

"Go to sleep, everyone" said Elien as she pushed the dwarrows and elflings to bed with Sybella and Thranduil behind them. Elien's other children got rooms with Elien and Thranduil going into their chambers and Sybella going into Lindir's. 


	20. The Death Of An Heir

The next day, an Orc pack approached Thranduil and Elien. "Be ready for war by dawn tomorrow," the biggest orc said. "Why?" Thranduil asked. "Just do as I say," he replied. "What is it?" Elien asked. "I think he wants to take over our lands, but he won't," Thranduil answered.

Thranduil sent word to the dwarves of Erebor, and arrived very late that night. The next morning, all were ready for war in Erebor as a huge army of Orcs, Wargs, and Trolls approached them. Sybella and Lindir looked at each other one last time, then the orc pack started running fast to the Elves and Dwarves.

It was all a blood bath as Elien and Sybella ran up a mountain slashing any orc that came their way. "You go in the cave, I'll stay out here," Elien said. Sybella nodded as she bolted inside. Elien killed many orcs before she nearly gave up and an orc stabbed her in the stomach. Elien let out a quiet cry as it was taken out of her. She covered it up and kept fighting, losing blood with every swing of her sword. Meanwhile in the cave, Sybella was kicking some orc butt. She noticed Lindir running to her, his face had black streaks from orc blood.

"Are most dead?" Sybella asked. "We are making some progress, but only a little," Lindir answered. Sybella half smiled as she noticed a group of six orcs running straight for them. "We've got company," Sybella said as she sliced one of them in half. They both started fighting as more orcs came to join in. Sybella was on the last orc, and at the same time they both stabbed each other. Sybella took out the dagger from her stomach, flinching. Lindir ran over to her, "Sybella, don't tell me this is the end." Sybella didn't answer, she stood there with her face frozen. "Sybella?" Lindir asked. Sybella blinked as she fell in Lindir's arms. "It's not poisoned is it?" he asked. Sybella struggled for breath, "No, it wasn't poisoned."

Elien dragged herself back to the lower grounds where there were only a few orcs left. "Where is Sybella?" Legolas asked. "Her and Lindir are in the caves," Elien answered clinching her stomach. "Let's go, Tauriel said. The group started to the caves.

"Please don't die on me, Bella," Lindir said. "It's my time...I killed...a dragon...when I was little, I even...learned about...the Battle of Five Armies...and everything," Sybella stammered as she struggled to breathe. "Please don't," he whispered. "I love you...so much," Sybella told Lindir. She fell limp in his arms as she took her last breath. Her eyes closed slowly as Lindir started crying. He hugged her and carried her back outside. He found Legolas, Tauriel, Thranduil and Elien. "She's..no...no she's not," Tauriel said as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god no," Legolas said as he started crying as well. "She's...gone," Lindir said, "I couldn't save her." Elien fell to the ground as she began crying as well.

Elien sat up and Thranduil noticed her wound, "Get Elien to the healers." Everyone left as Tauriel stayed where she was at, remembering when Sybella was born.

(Flashback)

The midwife placed the crying elfling in Tauriel's arms. Legolas was allowed into the room and he looked at his daughter. The minute the child opened her eyes, Tauriel knew the perfect name for her. "We will name her Sybella," she told Legolas. "That name is beautiful," he said. Sybella slightly smiled at both of her parents.

(End Flashback)

"Tauriel?" Legolas asked. "Why did it have to be now? Why?" Tauriel asked. "She's an angel now, Sybella will always be with you, Tauriel she loved you," Legolas said. "And I loved her back, I will now and forever," Tauriel whispered. "My sweet Angel is gone," Legolas said, "words can't describe how much I will miss her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of our beautiful Princess, MiddleEarthFan is up next, excuse me while I go cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this story

After the mourning of Sybella, Thranduil, Tauriel, and Legolas came to Elien, who was in a tent. She lay out  the ground with bandages wrapped around her stomach with her sword and rent armor laying besides her. Elien opened her eyes to see them as they came kneeling before them. Bilbo and Thorin walked in and came besides Thranduil. 

"I wish to part with you in friendship,  and I hope all my deeds are done" said Elien as her breathing started slowly down with her breathing becoming harder. 

"No, your not going anywhere, Elien. Your going to live and stay with us" said Thranduil holding Elien's hand.

"Farewell, my dear Thranduil and my son and my son's wife...My heart will go back to Sybella where I will protect her...we will see each other again one day, but today will not be that day...Farewell" said Elien she took her last breath as her eyes looked at Thranduil. 

"No! Elien! Don't you dare leave!" cried Thranduil as he held onto her hand tighter. Legolas and Tauriel hugged each other with bowed heads as they grieved for not only Sybella, but Elien. Thorin and Bilbo held onto each other and sobbed for the lose of two great warriors.

As Tauriel and Legolas went through the belongings of Sybella and Elien, they found the dragon scale and the Arkenstone.

"The Arkenstone should be given back to Thorin, after being the heirloom of his people, but the dragon scale should be buried with Sybella" said Tauriel.

"What else is their for Elien? Besides her sword and armor" said Legolas holding up the rent armor and sheathed sword.

"Nothing else, her life was worthy enough to take away from us" said Tauriel as she put her hands to her face as she wept. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"Because they loved you,  and your love for them was real" said Legolas holding Tauriel as she wept.

They came to Thorin before the funeral and gave him back the Arkenstone. "I know you gave this to Sybella, but this is of your people" said Tauriel as she placed the stone in his hand.

"I have something you can give her instead" said Thorin placing a green stone with dwarf ruins on it into Tauriel's hand.

"A ruinstone" said Tauriel looking at the stone. 

"It's a promise, that you will see her one day" said Thorin bowing before leaving to prepare for the funeral.

Later that day, they gathered in the tombs of Mirkwood with Sybella and Elien laying on open tombs. Thranduil came up to Elien put the armor on her with her sword laying on her chest. He then pulled out a silver chain with a white stone sitting in the middle and put it around Elien's head until the gem sat on Elien's forehead before kissing her one last time.

Tauriel and Legolas came to Sybella with Lindir holding a necklace with a white stone similar to Elien's. They placed her sword upon Sybella's chest and put the ruinstone in her left hand with Lindir putting the necklace around Sybella's neck.

"Here now lies Sybella,  daughter of Legolas and Tauriel, the dragon-slayer. With Elien of the Valar and Lunas, the mother of Legolas son of Thranduil. May they rest in peace for all the days to come" said Elien's other children in unison and bowed as the others bowed their heads. 

When night arrived, Lindir could be found staring at the sky that was full of stars. Thranduil came up to him and stared out with him in silence.

"Sybella loved these stars, this sky was the first time we kissed under them...I hope to see her through them" said Lindir.

"As was with Elien long ago. This sky is where we fell in love, and where her home lies now, with Sybella" said Thranduil looking at Lindir. "I'm so sorry that she had to die."

"As am I. Elien was brave and strong as well as a good warrior with Sybella" said Lindir looking at Thranduil before taking his hand. "I will help you in anyway I can,  my King."

"We will help each other through these hard times,  before our end comes" said Thranduil holding onto Lindir's hand tighter. 

The rest of those days were spent with little ease of the lose, until Thorin and Bilbo died the exact same day in each others arms. The dwarves were grieved as Frodo took up the throne of Erebor and became their king.

Thranduil grew old as the effects of a broken heart came to him. He died soon afterwards with Legolas as King and Tauriel as Queen. A quest came to Legolas to destroy a ring that Bilbo had with him until he gave it to Frodo. He refused to leave Mirkwood as news spread soon afterwards that the quest had been successful, but Frodo and Valia died in Erebor shortly after returning after being in Mordor for over two weeks and nearly killed by orcs. 

Grieved by his decision and the sadness of Sybella's lose coming back to him, Legolas ran against the oncoming orcs and was slaughtered. Tauriel saw Legolas laying in pieces as she searched the slain. Horrified by the sight of her husband and finding no peace, she left Mirkwood and came to Erebor to find Fili and Kili to comfort her as Fili became King.

Kili took to caring for Tauriel, who was still in mourning of Sybella and Legolas, her beloved husband. Tauriel was grateful for the kindness of Kili and the other dwarves. Soon Fili died after twenty tears of having the throne and Kili took the throne, who was still caring for Tauriel. Kili soon died ten years after taking the throne as Dain was left to take the throne as Tauriel's heart turned to the sea, but she died from a broken heart after all the misfortunes that happened to her and was buried with Kili, after the decision from the dwarves that they could not go back to Mirkwood to bury her, due to the spiders destroying the kingdom and the remaining orcs burned the forest to the ground, but keeping the tombs intact. Kili lay besides Fili with Thorin and Bilbo on one tomb. And all tried to be happy, but were saddened by all the death that followed from Elien and Sybella's death.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
